Maximum's Rollercoaster
by bluelove124
Summary: Everyone finds out the Bella and Max are twins and Fang may be part vampire. What will happen when the flock invites the Cullens, Swans, and pack for dinner? Will their secret remain a secret? What happens when Ari returns and Bella and Max find out that they are witches? Will there be romance or more painful wars? Will the world ever be the same?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Max's POV

Its 2007 and the flock and I are looking for a new home since ours was taken over by erasers. I find a lovely mansion in Forks, Washington that has a massive backyard enough room for flying. Fang, Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy and Nudge are unpacking and setting up the place, while Angel, Total (our dog), and I go get ourselves enrolled into school. Instead of flying we take my new silver Lamborghini.

"Why do we have to go to school?" Angel asks.

"We have to go to school because it wouldn't be normal if we home-schooled again." I tell her.

Total hits me in the head with his paw, "It was funny the last time you guys were home-schooled let's do that again" he laughs. Yep we have a talking dog, which won't shut up.

We are at the high school when I realize that all of the cars are old and trucks. Angel sees them and says, "I wonder who owns those hideous cars I'm sorry for them." I laugh at her when I see what she's talking about. We find the school and park my car and lock it and head to the office while Total and Angel follow behind me. When we enter the office we enroll, Fang(Nick Harrison), Dylan(Dylan Harrison), Iggy(Ryan Harrison), and I(Samantha Harrison) for 10th grade. We enroll Gazzy(Ricardo Harrison), Nudge(Jessie Harrison), and Angel(Alexandra Harrison) in the 9th grade. Total says he wanted to go to school but they won't allow Total to attend school.

We get our schedules and slip that need to be signed by all of our teachers. This time our last name is going to be Harrison and we are all brothers and sisters. Before going home we go to the grocery store and buy a year's worth supply of food. When it's all loaded into the trunk we head home. When we enter the front door we hear Gazzy and Nudge fighting and the Dylan, Fang, and Iggy playing video games. After Angel and I put the food away I go and make chocolate cookies and cupcakes for everyone. When they are in the oven I go and see which room is mine and I find it at the end of the hall. The color is black and silver my favorite colors. There is a huge bed in the center of the room, a flat screen TV, a new laptop, and a bathroom. All of the rooms are the same, but in different colors. I go to the kitchen to take the cookies and cupcakes out the oven, but they aren't there. I go into the living room and everyone is eating them.

_I am going to kill them all. Next time I am not cooking or baking anything at all._

Angel heard what I was thinking and sent the message to everyone else who just laughed.  
After the cookies and cupcakes we decide to go flying in the backyard that is protected by trees, so no one is able to see us. While flying we notice that we aren't the only ones living in the forest away from everyone else.


	2. Time for the Truth to be Told

Time for the Truth to be told

**_Max's POV_**

_Previously (__While flying we notice that we aren't the only ones living in the forest away from everyone else.)_

We all landed softly landed on the grass and run back into the house. _Who the hell lives there, I wonder if they saw us? _I thought.

I looked over to Angel for answers, "Do you have any idea of whom and what they are because I'm a hundred percent sure that they aren't humans?"

Angel smiled and said, "They are a vampire coven. There are four men and three women. The man names are Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. The women's names are Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. There is also a human her name is Isabella Swan."

When Angel said Bella's name I started smiling that my twin was here, but got mad when I realized that my sister was with a vampire coven. I turned to the wall and punched my fist right through the wall. The flock looked at me, their faces filled with surprise and shock. I laughed, "Story time for the little ones I guess!"

They sat on the couch, while I leaned against the wall. "Do you remember when Ella and I fought about telling you about someone named Bella?" They all looked confused, but then nodded.

"Well I haven't been a hundred percent honest with you. You know that Every September 13th, on my birthday how I would get all mad and depressed and Angel wouldn't be able to read my mind. Well that's because Isabella Swan is my twin sister."

Fang looked at me filled with anger, "How come you never told us this? How come she didn't end up being stuck going to the School?"

I sighed, "Well I didn't want you and bozo Dylan trying to track my sister down and I wanted to keep her secret. She didn't go to the school because she wasn't at home when it happened." I sighed and told them everything that happened that day.

_Flashback Start_

_It was a sunny and warm summer day in Arizona. Today was September 13__th__ and Bella and I were turning five. Before our party Bella and Dr. Martinez, our mom was going to Bella's dance recital. I wanted to go and perform with Bella, but I couldn't because I was sick and had to stay home. They left and 9 a.m. and I stayed in bed and watched SpongeBob. That was when the unexpected happen, all the windows flew inwards and I was grabbed by a strong man in a black outfit. I screamed, but no one could hear me. I fought him, but he just slapped me hard in the face and everything went black._

_Flashback End_

They all stared at me not blinking, moving, or breathing. I sat down on the floor, "Why are you looking at me like I just killed someone? You wanted to know and now you do. Does anyone have any questions?"

I laughed when their mouths started moving, but nothing came out. I got up and was about to leave when Nudge and Gazzy stopped me. They asked, "When do we get to meet Isabella, Max?"

"You will meet Isabella on Monday now stop harassing me." I told them without expression and left to my room.


	3. Meeting Bella and the Cullen's

**Meeting Bella and the Cullen's **

**Monday September 8, 2007**

Today is our first day of school and Total's all mad because he has to stay home alone. We all dressed up in our clothes that made us look like famous teenage millionaires that we are. Today I was wearing a white tank top, skinny black jeans, red pumps, and a black leather jacket. Angel and Nudge wore the same thing, but with red sneakers. The guys were wearing all black like usual. Today I was taking Angel and Nudge to school in my black Porsche and Dylan was taking Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy to school in his red Porsche.

When we arrived at school everyone was staring at us in shock. They all surrounded our cars like they were the best things in the world. We parked and were off to stupid boring class. All of my classes were with Dylan, Iggy, and Fang. We sat in back and this freaky kid Mike Newton kept on asking me out all day and I was about to kiss Iggy and say he was my boyfriend. Before I knew it was lunch time and we all got our food and sat far away from everyone else not wanting any more attention. But, the annoying vampire coven kept on staring at us. I got up and the flock followed me to their table.

I looked at them all impatiently and remembered their names immediately, I smiled. "You must be the Cullen's and Hale's nice to meet you all." I turned to Bella who didn't see my face. "Hi Bella longtime no see." She was stunned when she saw me, but then realized who I was. Before she could say anything to me I laughed and said, "Let's finish our conversation outside we seem to be drawing a lot of attention."

They all nodded and we headed outside and made sure no one else followed us. Once we were outside Bella ran and jumped into my arms and yelled, "I missed you so much. Where have you been? Who are they? Why are you here?"

Angel laughed from behind me, "She is nothing like you Samantha. You are total opposites she is a klutz and you used to be a model." Nudge hit Angel in the head, which caused the flock to burst out in laughter.

The Cullen's however were clueless of what just happened. I smacked Bella in the head, which made the Cullen's mad. "How come you never told them about me how rude?" Bella laughed, "You never really came up and we gave up looking for you five years ago." I hit her again, "So all of a sudden you're hot twin sister isn't important?" Bella and the flock were laughing like crazy and the Cullen's mouths were hanging open.

I put Bella down and walked over to them. I poked Edward in the face and he got mad, "Catching flies Cullen's I didn't know you ate flies too." Emmett started laughing and picked me up and said, "You are so much more fun than Bella ever was!"

I laughed and Emmett put me back down. I walked over to the flock and introduced them to the Cullen's and the Hale's. I pointed to Fang, Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy and said, "This is Nick, Dylan, Ryan, and Ricardo Harrison." I walked over to Angel and Nudge and said, "This is Alexandra and Jessie Harrison." They introduced themselves to us which weren't needed. That's when Rosalie decided to add in her two cents and things got ugly.


	4. Showdown and the Pool

**The Showdown and the pool**

I had a feeling that Rosalie didn't like Bella too much because I heard her growl. I walked in front of her, "Do you have a problem with my sister Barbie?" That caused everyone to laugh. Rosalie looked aggravated, "You should leave me alone if you know what's good for you Samantha." Everyone became tense and Dylan grabbed me, "Samantha don't do this you don't want to cause too much trouble or hurt yourself?"

"Don't worry Dylan trouble is my middle name and I'm not going to hurt myself", with that I took off my leather jacket and threw it Fang who caught it. I turned to Barbie, "You ready Barbie or are you worried about breaking a nail?" I teased. She threw her jacket at Emmett who caught it and charged after me I wasn't even worried about fighting in my red pumps. She threw a punch that I blocked and then did a few backflips to get away from her.

She threw another punch that missed me and I kicked her in the jaw. This went on for five for minutes until Barbie was down on the ground. I walked over to everyone else to get my leather jacket. The Cullen's and Bella were shocked I laughed and told them, "We took Karate, gymnastics, and many other fighting classes when we were younger." which was all a lie. Jasper picked me up this time and smiled, "Wow I never seen someone stand up to Rosalie, you are the first and so much more fun than Bella."

Bella pouted, "If you all like her so much why you don't put a leach on her and take her everywhere you go." I walked over to Bella and put my hands on my hips, "Do I look like some dog to you, and Samantha Harrison on a leach ain't gonna happen honey. Why don't you go make out with Edward in a closet or something?" Everyone started laughing.

"Why don't we all leave and go to our place?" Gazzy asked. Everyone said yes so we got in our cars and took off. Bella couldn't believe that we lived in a mansion, not so far from the Cullen's. The flock took them to the living room while I went to change into my black and silver bikini because I was planning on going for a swim in our indoor pool; I put on a beach dress and went back down stairs. I found them all in the living room watching TV. When I walked in they all stared at me like I was crazy and I laughed.

Fang stood up, "Samantha what are you up to now?" I frowned, "You sound like your my older brother dammit it's my place." He sat down and Nudge smiled and started jumping up and down, "Can I come too I want to go swimming too?"

I sighed I knew this was going to be a long day for me, "You can all come, but wait a second I have to show you to the changing rooms." The flock ran up the stairs while I stood there with Bella and the Cullen's. Alice looked at me confused, and said, "We don't have swimming suits?" I rolled my eyes, "Follow me." I took them to the changing room that was filled with brand-new swimming suits, bikinis, swimming trunks, and so on. They stared at me looking all shocked and surprised.

"Don't worry this is all for guest we don't use them they're all brand new. The boys stuff is in the room to the left and the girls stuff in the room to the right. I'll wait here for you all. You have 8 minutes to get ready before I come in and drag you out myself."

They went to get ready and they all finished in five minutes. Bella was wearing a light blue bikini, Alice was wearing a lime green bikini and Rosalie was wearing a blood-red bikini. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were only wearing black swimming pants. I grabbed a bunch of towels for everyone, and then I took them to the pool. The flock was already there waiting for us. Dylan, Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy were wearing black swimming trunks just like Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Angel was wearing a gold and silver bikini while Nudge wore a pink and black bikini.

"Are you dummies done drooling over each other because I'm going swimming," I yelled before taking off my dress and jumping into the pool. Everyone did the same thing and I had a wonderful idea.


	5. Truth or Dare Part One

Truth or Dare Part One

_Previously_

_"Are you dummies done drooling over each other because I'm going swimming," I yelled before taking off my dress and jumping into the pool. Everyone did the same thing and I had a wonderful idea."  
_

I swam over to the corner of the pool away from everyone else and got out and sat at the edge of the pool. They looked at me puzzled, but I just smiled evilly and laughed. Bella understood what I was up to she swam next to me and said, "Don't even think about. You are always up to something and I know what you're planning on doing don't you dare." Everyone looked at us still puzzled, but I just laughed even harder.

"I may have only spent five years with you, but I know you very well Samantha. I don't want to play, can I leave?"

I grinned like a lunatic, "Nope, you're playing like it or not." Bella got mad at me and pushed me under water and wouldn't let me back up.

Jasper swam over to me, "Are you okay?" I just laughed like a lunatic and dunked him under water for a minute. "What are you up to Samantha?"

"Nothing just thought you all might want to play a game." I said angelically.

Dylan frowned, "Not this again," he said rubbing his head.

The Cullen's still looked confused I rolled my eyes and said, "How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

They said sure, not knowing what they were getting themselves into. We all decided it was fair to let Bella start the game.

She looked at Fang (Nick), "Truth or Dare Nick?"

Fang thought about, "truth".

I hit him in the head, "You're no fun!"

Bella thought about it for a while, "Is it true that you have tattoos?"

Fang smiled, "Yes, we all do."

I hit him again, "She asked about you not all of us you idiot!"

Fang rubbed his head, "Relax she's your sister she should at least know."

I sighed and swam next to Iggy. "Fang it's your turn."

He evilly grinned and turned to Gazzy (Ricardo), "Truth or Dare Rick?"

He smiled, "Dare!"

Fang looked from Bella to Gazzy and smirked, "I dare you to do a belly shot on Bella."

Bella pouted like a five-year old, "Do I get any say in this at all?"

Jasper smile, "Nope a dare is a dare and you have to do it."

Gazzy got out the pool and turned to Fang, "Tequila and a lime right?"

"Yep" Fang said swimming next to Bella. "Come on Bella you have to do it like it or not." He grabbed her arm and turned to Emmett, "A little help would be nice."

Emmett laughed, "Sure". He grabbed her feet and got out of the pool and put Bella on the couch.

"I hate you." Bella said to Fang. He smiled "Your welcome Bella."

Everyone was surrounding the pool when I said, "wait! I'm going to get my camera I want to record this game this is going to be funny night." Bella pouted again.

I got my camera and returned to the pool when Gazzy walked it with Tequila and a cut lime, I laughed. I toke the tequila and lime from Gazzy and walked over to Bella, "Open wide." She did and I put the lime in her mouth and poured Tequila on her belly. Gazzy walked over and drank the Tequila off her belly, took the lime out her mouth using his mouth and kissed Bella.

I took the Tequila bottle and drank some out of the bottle and handed it to Bella. She took it and drank a bit. I turned to Gazzy, "it's your turn."

Gazzy smiled at me, "Truth or Dare Alice?" She smiled, "Dare."

_'Oh Oh this is not good she didn't just say dare did she', _I thought to myself.

Gazzy smiled like a villain. "I dare you to give Jasper a lap dance." Alice's jaw dropped open as well as everyone else's except mine, I just laughed. Alice looked at Gazzy, "Your kidding right."

Gazzy smirked, "Nope I'm not kidding, you can do it now or you have to shave your head bald."

Alice groaned, "Fine I'll do the damn dare. Can I at least put some clothes on?" Gazzy smirked, "You can do it in the bikini or naked, your choice."

Alice sighed, got a chair threw Jasper in the chair and gave him a two-minute lap dance. _I thought, 'Damn I thought she was going to start running and never stop. That was the worst sight ever I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Alice or Jasper the same, without that horrid view popping up in my head' _

I shivered and went back to the pool, not planning on turning back to finish the game. I almost got away I was standing at the edge of the pool, but big mouth Nudge (Jessie) decided to make my departure well-known. She saw me then smirked, "Hey Samantha! Where are you going the game is just getting started?" I saw Jasper giving Alice a back ride and I cursed in French then I slipped into the pool and everyone laughed. I got out walked over to Gazzy and took a long swig of Tequila and said, "This is going to be a long night. Rick can you get me some water or vitamin water; I don't want to get drunk we have guests here." I told him and gave him the tequila back. He shortly returned with vitamin water for me I told him thanks.

I forgot Angel (Alexandra) was here and turned to her, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to I forgot how much you hate this game. If you're leaving you might as well take Edward or should I say buzz kill."

Angel smiled, "I think I'll stay, but I'm not too sure about Edward here." She turned to Edward and smiled, "Are you going to stay until the games over?" He sighed, "Sure I'll stay why not it's not even that bad."

"For crying out loud would you shut up so we can finish up this game?" Rosalie shouted. I turned to Alice and said, "It's your turn Alice." She looked around the room and turned to Edward, "Truth or Dare buzz kill?" He growled and muttered something under his breath, "Dare. It's not like I have anything better to do now."

Alice giggled and turned to me, "I dare you to put a bikini on and let Samantha pick it and dress you." I spit all my vitamin water out and turned to Alice, "Why me? You want to kill me don't you? Wasn't watching you give Jasper a lap dance enough, I'll never be able to look at you two the same again. Now you want me to put a bikini on Edward you might as well just shoot me." I complained. "I should have never put the Tequila away I'm going to need to be drunk as hell to do this" I muttered under my breath which caused everyone to laugh like crazy lunatics. I sighed drank the vitamin water and walked over to Edward, "Come on Eddie, I don't have all day for this." I sighed and dragged Edward into the girl's changing room and took out a light blue bikini. I walked over to him and frowned, "How about you dress yourself while I look something to cover my eyes with." I walked into the corner to hide from him, but was stopped.

I turned around to see Emmett and Iggy carrying me back to a laughing Edward. "Not so fast Samantha you didn't do your part of the dare yet." Iggy said. I turned to him, "How could you do this to me I thought we were family" I told him.

Iggy laughed, "You can scream and run as far as you like when we finish this game. It was your idea don't you remember." I looked at him, "Shut up!" I screamed. When we were back to Edward they pushed me to Edward. I got up and ran to Emmett and hanged onto him for dear life, my hands around his neck, legs tightly around his waist and my face in his icy cold shoulder. It took Iggy, Fang, Jasper and Dylan to get me off of Emmett and back to Edward. I ran again, but the door was blocked by the girls. Jasper grabbed me and I kicked him in the nuts, but he didn't let go. I finally gave up and grabbed the damn bikini and walked over to Edward and put the top piece of the bikini and walked away. This time Emmett grabbed me, "Not so fast you didn't finish putting the bikini on." I was pushed back to Edward and I closed my eyes and took his swimming trunks off and put the damn bikini on and ran into the shower room and turned the water on cold and took a shower in my bikini and everyone stood there watching me and laughing like crazy. I finished my shower and went back into the pool for a swim. Angel smirked, "It's your turn Edward." He looked at me and jumped into the pool and threw me over his shoulders. I kept yelling, "If you don't put me down right now I'm going kick your ass then call the cops you asshole." Everyone kept laughing and Edward made me sit on the couch. I crossed my arms and pouted like a damn two-year old. Then the unexpected happened to me like it usually does.


End file.
